Currently, the increase in the functionality of various electronic devices is driving the demand for smaller and smaller devices that are easier and more convenient for users to carry and use. This causes many electrical/electronic components within the device to be located closer together. This increases the possibility that various electronic components in the device will suffer from electromagnetic interference (EMI) or radio frequency interference (RFI) either from RF components such as the antenna, microphone components, RF power amplifiers, etc. and subsystems in the device and/or from external sources. The high speed electrical transmission in these devices can produce electromagnetic emissions, which may leak from the connection between the plug connector and its mating connector. These emissions can cause problems in high speed signal transmissions in that they can negatively influence wireless communication between two devices.
Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. As a consequence, faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.0, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
The assembly of existing USB electrical receptacle connector and USB electrical plug connector would suffer from EMI and RFI during signal transmission, which would result in error of signal transmission. Therefore, how to improve the conventional electrical connector becomes an issue and is diligently developed by related personnel.